Invincible
by blissins
Summary: Sometimes being a second generation wrestler isn't all what it's cracked up to be, especially with a legacy like Shawn Michaels' to follow. Alexa finds herself having to not only prove herself, but prove she isn't who her father used to be to her co workers. Luckily, one lunatic already knew that. [semi AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Before anything, this is an semi alternate universe, only big change is of course Alexa being Shawn's daughter. I couldn't help it, the similarities are uncanny to me and let's see what I actually go through with this story.**

* * *

 **Bio information**

 **Birth name:** Alexis Hickenbottom

 **Born: August 9, 1991 (age 25)**

 **Columbus, Ohio, United States**

 **Family:** Shawn Michaels (father)

Triple H (godfather)

Alexa was born in Columbus, Ohio to Shawn Michaels and Anna Collins. Due to her father having an affair with Collins, Michaels requested full custody of his daughter as she would be given up for adoption either way.

Growing up in the wrestling world, Alexa spent most of her early years travelling with her father up until his first retirement in 1998, being home schooled for three years. She was loved by the locker room (even though mostly everyone hated her father), especially by her father's crew, The Kliq.

* * *

Alexa took the long route, but it was the right one.

She remember getting the lecture of a lifetime from numerous WWE officials after she declined their initial offer in putting her immediately onto the main roster back in 2013, when the division was heavily suffering. Her ring name would be, of course, Alexa _Michaels_. The then Divas title would be given to her, yes, literally given to her since she would only have been in the company for a couple of weeks when they planned for AJ Lee to drop the title to her.

It was literally everything she didn't want.

So she accepted an alternative that Triple H offered his goddaughter, a developmental contract with NXT, his baby. That was in 2013.

Three years later, it was finally time to move up the blond diva to the main roster.

Truth be told, Alexa didn't know if she ready to venture out of the comfort of NXT. Despite the developmental brand being popular, she didn't feel as if she was objectified as being her father's shadows. Alexa was moving up on her own terms and the NXT fans could see that. She had been around the wrestling life basically her entire life, making her familiar with the main roster fans. No matter what she did, they would only see her as Shawn Michaels' daughter. That is a good thing that could go terribly wrong after a title reign. Just ask Charlotte.

Her father was the first to call once it was aired that she was drafted to Smackdown Live. It took a couple of calls and ultimately a call from Hunter to convince Shawn not to fly up to the first Smackdown. Sure, Alexa wanted her father to be there, but just thinking of the impression it would give out wasn't one she wanted.

However once she arrived at the arena, she regretted showing up alone. Knowing Hunter would be present backstage calmed down her nerves, but Alexa didn't want to be the little girl she used to be that would cling onto her godfather's leg when her father would be out performing back in the 90's.

Looking around the arena hallways, Alexa tried to search for her only friend in the roster, Carmella. Not wanting to look like a little lost puppy, the blonde continued to walk in route of the girls locker room.

"Alexa!" She knew that voice from anywhere, everybody in the WWE universe did, turning around to see Daniel Bryan coming to her. Meeting Bryan over a decade ago while he trained with her father, Alexa only being 10 years of age at the time. Neither party believed they would be standing where they were today.

"Finally, a face I know." Feeling her nerves radiate off her, Daniel rested one of his arms on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "I'm 100% sure you know everyone's face around here and they know yours for good reasons. Your dad didn't join you?"

"Practically begged him not to, you know how he is." Sharing a laugh, Alexa felt a bit better as she dismissed herself from Daniel, making her way to the women's locker room.

Once she arrived in the front door, Alexa took longer to debate how to greet everyone than what it took her to arrive to the arena in the first place.

"Yeah, you're nothing like your old man." Now that voice was vaguely unfamiliar to the small woman, making her raise her eyebrows in confusion as she looked up to face the man. Alexa wanted to slap herself for not recognizing him, _he was the damn WWE champion._

"What makes you say that?" Her father had spoken only a handful of times about Dean Ambrose, mainly praising his in ring skills and such. So it struck her for Ambrose to say such words when she didn't know her father in a personal level.

"Your father would have already barged in there and marked his territory, well from what the old locker room stories say." Alexa cringed slightly as she thought about the infamous backstage stories about her father before his first retirement. That certainly wasn't what she wanted people around here to think she would be that way.

"Maybe that's the exact reason why I haven't, plus I never really have interacted with many of them except Carmella." She didn't really understand why the champion, who she never had engaged in a conversation with before, was standing there listening to her. Or why she was willingly telling him why she was so nervous in the first place. Maybe it was because he was a stranger, it's always easier to tell someone you don't know your problems.

"I would've guessed you knew Nattie." Alexa didn't know if Dean had said that as a joke, a poke at the not so fake HBK and Bret Hart feud reincarnating in the shape of Alexa and Nattie. The truth was, he wasn't so far stretched about it either.

Thankfully her father and Bret Hart had finally buried the hatchet a couple years ago, but ever since the news that Shawn Michaels' daughter was following his footsteps, the fans have been eager to pit the women together. Alexa found it amusing, but Nattie, not so much.

"You could say I do, but it's better if we don't cross paths off screen." Finding herself playing with the ends of her hair with her free hand, Ambrose knew she was finding any excuse to not enter that locker room just yet, so he was going to do just so.

"Want to go to catering? They got some killer cupcakes, you know."

He was giving her a reason to avoid her problems for the time being. Sure, she had never been the type to, but Alexa deserved to bend the rules a little once in awhile.

After all, it's perhaps what her father taught her best.

* * *

 **This is so crazy but my brain was yelling me to do so, like I said in the intro. This obviously takes place in July, And another AU thing is that the whole brand extension won't be so strict in this story, so you'll see some appearances from just some RAW superstars, not vice versa because Smackdown is too great to merge with RAW anymore even in an AU lol.**

 **Feedback will be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring 1996**

 _A six year old Alexa sat patiently in her father's personal locker room, with a coloring book in her hands._

 _It took Hunter and Nash to promise the girl that they would "guard" the door to make sure no "bad guy" that her father was fighting would enter and hurt her. The Kliq had babysat Alexa enough times to know she never peeked out the door, leaving the post once a while._

 _Not paying much attention to the monitor before her since her father wasn't on yet, Alexa peacefully continued coloring until she heard the door open. Expecting to see either Hunter or Kevin, when a blonde woman appeared, Alexa stopped her coloring._

 _"Hey, sweetie! Whatcha doing?" Alexa didn't bother to respond, trying to get back to what she was doing, but failed. "What are you doing here? My uncle Hunter and Kevin promised me no bad person would come in!"_

 _Sunny took this as a normal child tantrum. Shawn had his daughter on a pedestal, he was the child's superhero. The woman believed that she would be able to get along with Alexa just as she had with Bret Hart's children, but that wasn't case as she observed._

 _Being the apple of Shawn's eyes, Alexa was immensely jealous. That was her father, not taking many of the women who would come along very nicely. She'd grown up without a mother, you'd think she would want a mother figure in her life. But Alexa didn't feel the need, she had her father and her 'uncles'._

 _"But I'm not a bad person, baby girl." If her having an affair with Shawn didn't count, then of course she isn't a bad person. Despite being young, Alexa was observant. Sunny was with Skip, yet she'd always be around her father. Alexa didn't like it, she had yet to know why, but she didn't like it._

 _Before pulling the tantrum card again, Alexa's eyes whipped up to see the door open again, revealing Hunter, who freaked out when he came back and saw the locker room open. Shawn would throw one of the biggest scenes if his daughter was wandering off alone, the guys so did not want to deal with that. However, when his eyes laid upon a very angry Alexa and a confused Sunny, Hunter realized this could be worse._

 _"Sunny, what are you doing here?" If there wasn't a six year old present, Hunter would have dropped a few curse words by now, but Alexa was here and he didn't want anyone else in the halls to notice. Sure, the Kliq didn't give a fuck, but they always made sure to keep Alexa out of harms way and wrestling business. Everyone already hated Shawn, they didn't want them to mess with the one thing he loved the most besides wrestling._

 _"Just came by to see this little darling, but I guess she's not in the most sunny moods, so I'll be going." Her pun wasn't humorous, much less to Alexa. In a child manner, Alexa stuck out her tongue at the woman as she had her back turned to her while she walked out, with only Hunter catching her doing so._

 _Alexa gave her father the silent treatment later on, until Shawn bought her an ice cream cone and let her bunk with him. Sometimes Shawn regretted some of parental moves, knowing Alexa was very attached and a tad bit spoiled. But she was his little baby, his number one girl. Sunny came to realize that after Shawn avoided her, not knowing it was by petition of the little Heartbreak girl in making._

* * *

"I never took you as the spoiled child." Ambrose had let Alexa tell him some stories she remembered while she was on the road with her father and the rest of the Kliq. After befriending her after their first Smackdown after the brand split, Dean felt like he had the duty of sticking around until she adapted to the new environment. After hearing some of the stories, it was no wonder why Alexa feared the way some people could see her in the locker room.

"My dad says I was before he got married, but I honestly was just so attached. He was my only parent for most of my upcoming years, plus none of the women that appeared would try to get to know me. Yeah, yeah, I know Sunny did based off the story I just told you, but she was already messing around while in a relationship. As an adult, I look back and know it was my father's fault just as much as Sunny's. But as a six year old who adored her father to bits, she was the big bad monster that would ruin my whole 'daddy's little girl' life." Alexa took a spoonful of her Chinese food plate, sitting on one of the hotel room's sofas with Dean opposite of her. After losing Carmella at the end of Smackdown, Dean convinced the small blonde to ride with him. Days later, they booked rooms in the same floor.

Dean was surprised that the woman told him such stories. Sure, everyone knew what an asshole Michaels was back in the day, but hearing it through the eyes of his daughter, it was weird. No stories portrayed him as he raging douche that others would, but it kinda stung knowing Alexa was surrounded by that environment for so long.

"You know, you also had a little backstage power of your own back in the day. You got your dad to break it off with Sunny, look at you." Scared that she would take it wrongly that would result in her marching out the door to her room, Dean felt relieved when Alexa let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't say I got him to entirely break it off, but I saw her around less, that was enough for little Alexa at the time."

Only speaking about less personal matters after her anecdote, Alexa bid her goodbyes with Ambrose after finishing her plate of food, making her way to her hotel room which was right next door to the lunatic fringe's.

Plopping down on the couch, Alexa fiddled around with her phone in her hands. Watching it light up lightly, displaying Looney Dean, created by Dean who felt 'offended' that his contact name was only 'Dean', Alexa felt a small smile tug on the ends of her lips.

Most of the women treated her fairly well before and after their first segment together, Nattie being questionable. But Alexa still didn't feel like the shadow she carried wore off, making her feel like an outcast. She couldn't shake the feeling that they still expected her to pull the typical second generation wrestlers storyline soon.

Dean had been the only person she didn't felt such doubt around, yet she still felt comfortable enough to talk to him about a couple of stories of her childhood with her superstar father. Alexa didn't want think too much about anything, appreciating the friendship that was blooming with the most unexpected person ever.

Unlocking her phone to open the messaging tab, her eyes scanned over Dean's message.

 _Looney Dean: Pull a Sunny and barge into my room, but I'll have leftover chinese food in my hands instead of a coloring book. And I wouldn't send you off cause you're much more flattering to have as company._

Normally she'd be offended with the mention of anything like that, but knowing Dean did it to ease everything and make her laugh, Alexa proceeded to type a message until a phone call entered.

It was her father.

"Hey dad-"

"Why my god, is this my daughter? Did I finally reach her? I think she got a little over her head after she finally got into the main roster, I do know her old man is really proud though." Alexa rolled her eyes playfully, missing her father's overreacting antics. Reminiscing her good childhood moments with her dad made her realize how much she loved it.

"Who? That old burn out Shawn Michaels? Nah, I don't know him." Hearing him burst out laughing out in the other end, Alexa wished her father was right next to her.

"Alright, alright, let's calm down with the insults. How you feeling?" Alexa didn't know how she was feeling to be exact, she still felt very anxious yet calm. Dean was responsible for that, although she wasn't sure if her father would be ecstatic to hear the only person she managed to bond with was the top guy in the brand.

"Good, kinda missing home though. Too late for you catch a flight and come to the next show?" It was a long shot, but hell, she'd take it.

"It is too late, unfortunately. But I'll come up to a show as soon as my schedule opens up again, I promise sweetheart. Although it is a bit shocking, just a couple days ago you were begging me to not come along yet now you're asking me to come along. Seems like I still have my little girl with me." Realizing Alexa was growing up kinda hit Shawn hard back then, she was his number one, his little girl. He found it ironic that before she was always the one on the road with him, and soon enough he'd be the one going up to travel to one of her shows. Shawn was beyond proud and grateful.

"Don't push it, old man. Just thought I could use a little back up in these halls, like old times sake. I still think you'd carry me in the halls so whoever wanted to kick your ass wouldn't because there was a little girl present." Shawn knew most of what she was saying was a joke, but he couldn't help but feel some of it was real.

"Maybe I just wanted to carry my little princess, gosh. And hey, you can fend for yourself in those WWE hallways. But on that note, you okay? Did you bunk with a friend?"

Alexa wanted to tell her dad who that friend was, but she felt as if she said it out loud that friendship would finish before it even fully blossomed. She wasn't a fan of lying, especially not to her father, but she wasn't entirely lying, right?

"Yeah, I'm good. Dammit, can't a girl miss her dad? Never mind! And yes father, I bunked with a friend." Easing anything over with her signature sarcasm, Alexa felt relieved when she knew her father had bought everything she said. And truthfully, it was true. She felt good, with Dean still sending her multiple texts while she spoke to her father.

After asking him to say 'hello' to the rest of her family, Alexa ended the phone call and immediately went to her messaging tab again.

 _Looney Dean: Or I can go get a coloring book? Gotta be exact_

 _Looney Dean: Okay I guess not_

 _Looney Dean: Shit, did I get you mad?_

Chuckling at the last message, Alexa didn't bother to respond once she approached her door and arrived in front of his.

"Hey lunatic, whatcha doing?"

* * *

 **This was pretty fun to write, expect frequent flashbacks. Probably one in every chapter cause they're honestly pretty vital to include. I don't want it to be the typical "yes she's that legend's daughter" story, i want you guys to see the development ya know?**

 **thank you for the reviews and such, means the world! I'm still insecure about this entire story, so more feedback would be amazing! oh, and happy New Years!**


End file.
